Radiant Dreams
by Yamato Hikari
Summary: Xavier and little sister Aria never knew what was coming onto them when they were suddenly transported to the magical world of Fire Emblem, full of violence and grief. They also weren't used to the fact that they could use magic with extreme difficulty, and have the ability to wield a sword like a two-year old. Contains some profanity. Story Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Voyage to Another World

A/N: I apologize for the glitch for my story. My computer had an error (more like my mouse?) where I thought I put in all of the text for the original chapter one, but then after a review that I received (thank you GunLord500!) I found about the problem and it's now resolved! Anyways, please feel free to review this story so that way my writing skills can become better, and by doing so this story can become better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or any other mentioned franchises in any way. they belong with their respective owners, while I just own my OCs.

* * *

"Hey Xavi, come on already! Daddy is here!"

Aria, with her shoulder length black hair, was jumping up and down on her big brother's bed, waking him up in the process. Green eyes bulging open, he knocked his sister off of his bed as he raced away, not even bothering to comb away his bedhead.

"Daddy!" The 7 year old ran off to the living room, looking hurriedly for the father that just came back from another country.

"Brother, you meanie! You didn't have to push me off the bed!" Aria stated with a pout, the 6-year old sniffling after having fallen on the floor.

Xavier ignored her as he walked around, going as far as looking underneath the sofa cushions. "Sorry sis, but where is daddy? I want to give him a hug." He peeked around the corner to look in the kitchen, only seeing the black kitten they got yesterday.

"I don't know! Mommy only said that Daddy was going to be here!" The small girl said, while pointing at a note at the dining room table.

Walking over, Xavier read the note:

_**Dear Xavier,**_

_** Your Father has just come back from Greece, so him and I are meeting up at IHOP. We'll be back at around 8, and we're bringing breakfast to you both. Can you please look after your sister until we come back? **_

_** With Love,**_

_** Mommy**_

Looking over at the clock, Xavier found it to be 7:30am, or at least he thought so. "Want to go watch Pokémon? I can go and get us some cookies."

"YAY!" exclaimed Aria, with her blue eyes shining with life and a smile of glee radiating from her face.

After a full episode of watching Team Rocket being blasted off and Ash getting the Earth Badge, the two children heard the door open up.

They both whipped their heads in the door's direction, as their mother walked in with some IHOP bags. "Kids, We're home!"

They were already over there when she said the word kids, rushing over and hugging her, before looking into the bag.

"Hey, where's my hug? Doesn't your old man get one too?" They whipped their heads back, and it was him. Everything then vanished with a flash.

* * *

With a start, a now 18-year old Xavier woke up from his bed with a start, shaking his head as he fingered the cross around his neck. '11 years ago… can't believe it's been that long.'

Wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of black boxers, he pushed himself off of his bed.

He then looked to the clock by his bedside table examining the time.

"I thought I set my alarm…" he mumbled, seeing the time at 7:45am.

Xavier immediately scurried to his sister's room across the hallway, knocking on the door rapidly. "Aria, wake up. We'll be late for the trip if we aren't ready to go by 8."

The door practically flung open, with Aria (only in bra and panties, mind you) running out of her room saying only one word multiple times, "Shit, shit, shit, shit! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She yelled at him as she jumped into the bathroom down the hallway.

"I think my alarm switched itself off last night." He vaguely answered as went into the kitchen and got himself a bowl, eating some cereal while reading a newspaper in the process.

"Where's Mom?" She yelled once more, now coming out with a brush in her hair, which looked like a rat's nest made out of black hair.

"She went to work early today, remember? We'll be gone by the time she gets back." He reminded her.

Exasperated, his sister threw her hands in the air, "Ugh, fine! Just please tell me you packed everything yesterday like I did."

He smirked, "I did that 2 weeks in advance."

Storming off back into the bathroom, she then said "Well, pick out your outfit then! We aren't going to Paris for nothing, mind you!" The shower turned on, and that was the end of that discussion.

Going down the hall into his navy-blue room, Xavier went to the top of his mahogany drawer to find the clothes he had picked out last night. Said clothes consisted of some blue jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, some white socks and blue shoes.

"It'll be the bane of her existence one day when this house is on fire and she still hasn't dressed yet." He muttered to himself as he started getting dressed.

2 minutes later, and a now fully dressed Xavier was good to go. Having taken the opportunity to observe himself in the mirror (to make sure he had properly dressed himself), he noticed that his black hair was still in a mop of bedhead itself.

Grumbling, he walked down the hall to see his sister running past him, slamming the door behind her as she entered her room. Taking his brush from the bathroom, he started to comb his hair as he walked to the living room.

Racing past him, he saw Aria get out her 'emergency food supply', which consisted of nothing more than trail mix and some protein bars.

"That's not a fulfilling breakfast. Have some cereal, or some toast at least." He reprimanded her as he walked back to the bathroom, putting away the comb and started to brush his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that." He then heard her grab the cereal box he left out and poured some into a bowl. How she grabbed one so fast, he had no idea.

Walking back to the living room, he then heard their cat come out. "Hey, can you check to see if Mom fed Nala?"

There was a muffled "mmhmm" as he went over to the couch to grab their bags.

"She's fed!" He heard her call out, and by the time he came back she was already done with her breakfast and was brushing her teeth.

He was surprised to find her fully dressed without any mismatches. She had on a t-shirt which had a shade of red like blood. He quickly looked away to look at the rest of attire, which consisted of some black jeans and brown boots.

"Let me guess, you using the kitchen sink." A nod was his answer, and he shook his head, being amused at her shenanigans.

Looking at the time, he blanched. "Sis, we need to go now."

The clock read 7:58AM.

She practically ran as fast as a leopard, foam from her toothpaste still plastered across her mouth, grabbing her keys while slugging on her bag.

He was right behind her, and while quickly putting on his bag (after doing a quick glance at the house to see if it was tidy), he then locked the door after pocketing his phone.

However, just when they got outside to go to Xavier's Mustang...

Suddenly, the sky got extremely dark, and multiple types of runes started to twist and turn around their bodies.

"H-hey, What's happening!?" Xavier exclaimed, looking around at the runes.

His sister just sighed and put her hand to her head, "Goddammit, are we really in such a cliché story?"

The runes then formed a circle, where it went a blaze with light, tendrils coming forward to grab a hold of their ankles.

With a sharp tug, the two of them are being dragged into the portal of sorts, with no way out, Xavier was desperately grabbing at the grass, trying to somehow free himself of the tendrils.

Aria then slapped him.

"OW! Why the heck would you do that? Don't you see we're about to see our demise right now if we don't try to escape?" This exclamation received him another slap.

"Just be quiet! You can't stop a plot when it's rolling!" She huffed at him, yet he appeared to have been offended.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to save our lives here!"

SLAP!

"OW!"

They were almost at the mouth of the portal, it's tendrils having an iron-like grip to them that was keeping the two from escaping.

"Bro? Would you like to listen to a theory that I happen to have?"

"Well, since we are about to die, sure."

She looked at him completely serious at that moment, her jaw sent into a grim line. "Would you believe me if I said we're in a fanfic right now?"

He slapped his head and groaned, "Wonderful, we're doomed. You've went insane, I can't find a way to set ourselves free, we're doomed."

She waved her arms a little "No you idiot! I'm serious! Do you even know what a fanfic is?"

He rolled his green eyes at her "Yes, you introduced me to them. Last time I remembered, you made me read one where it was extremely perverse and two men did an... activity together. What about it?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the most common ways they start off?"

The look he just gave her answered her question, even though they were almost inches from going in.

"Well, in most of them, there is the cliché portal that opens up to whisk the protagonists into a world, usually where they find a love interest and get awesome magical powers that can destroy anyone in their path" She said with a yawn, apparently not caring that she was being dragged into the portal.

"So you're saying that we're really in a fanfic? Do you know how idiotic that sounds right now?" He deadpanned at her.

She nodded, and with a bright grin, she said "Yeah, and we're basically fucked."

After she said those last few words, they promptly were sent flying into the portal, "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This was the catalyst for certain events to happen, and so; the journey begins.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

A/N: And there we have it! The first chapter to my first ever series! Hopefully you all will like this, and will promptly give this story a chance. And no, the story will not fly by like it did here. It's just that there isn't much action in this part, and I didn't want to bore you all to death with just dialogue. As for update speed, I will be updating every month. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but at this point of time, I won't be able to post that much, due to me taking EOCs (end of course exams) this month and the next at my high school. However, summer is just right at the corner! Just a few more months guys!


	2. Chapter 2: The Nedata Pirates Attack

A/N: Welcome back everybody! I'm horribly sorry for the wait, high school=final tests=study fiesta with stress. Here is some more Radiant Dreams, and hopefully we'll find out what happened to our unfortunate heroes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem in any comprehensible way. I only own my OCs (Bless their souls.)

* * *

_**Last time on Radiant Dreams: **_

**After waking up from some sort of dream about his family, Xavier finds himself late for a trip to Paris, even though he swore to the heavens above he set his alarm the other day! With his sister Aria, the two siblings go and get ready for the trip. However, in the last cliché second, a portal appears seemingly from nowhere, and the two are dragged into it, with Xavier promptly freaking out at his sister. Before being fully dragged in, his sister explains to him that they are in a fanfic, a story where humans are seemingly thrown into another world. With that information in hand, Xavier has very little idea of what shall happen to him or his sister, all he knows is that he will protect her with his life.**

* * *

Date: 07/12/2003

Time: 7 PM

The sound of laughter could be heard from every corner of the house. The happy family was sitting on the living room couch, a movie playing on the TV screen. However, the movie was not being laughed at.

"D-Daddy! S-stop it! Hahahahaha!" the boy squealed as his father continued to tickle him, as his mother and sister were laughing at the site. It was a sweet scene to behold, seeing as how the father was rarely at home in the first place.

The ringing of a phone stopped anymore action, and the boy promptly ran away before the father could catch him. "I'll get you later!" The father hollered at him, with the little sister running after her brother, yelling "Wait for me Xavi!"

Chuckling, the father answered the phone. "Hello?" Some silence presumed, until the father continued with a laugh "Ha! That's sweet, thanks man! You have no idea what this means to me!" Some laughter could be heard from the other line. "But seriously, thanks. This means a lot to me, seeing as how I can barely spend time with them." His wife looks at him with a smile, making his heart skip. "Yeah, see ya. Have a nice time at work."

Hanging up the phone, the husband strolls over to his wife. "My love burns for you like an eternal flame, fueled by the oily passion between us."

She smiled at him even more and rolled her green eyes. "Wow, trying to impress me with one of your romantic slurs?"

He pouted slightly, although a fire of love was in his blue eyes. "Hey, at least I tried."

She laughed softly and said, "Just kiss me you idiot."

Happily doing so, what they could not see was their two children watching them.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Aria whispered to Xavier, who visibly flinched from the scene.

"I know Mommy and Daddy are in love, but still!" He said with some disgust.

Agreeing with his statement, they quickly padded away with faithful kitten Nala in tow, wanting to be away from their parents and their 'cootie' scene.

* * *

Date: ?

Time: ?

POV: ?'s

Cold darkness, although I can't feel it, I know I'm surrounded by it.

I can't feel my arms, my whole body is seemingly on fire, all I can feel is heat, am I on fire?

"Oh youth, I need your help. Save me from my killers, and I shall make you immortal, a life full of life and joy." A gentle, yet stern female voice calls out from within my subconscious, but I can't seem to respond, am I dead?

I soon feel a different sensation then the heat or the darkness, on the back of my hand, as if someone is dunking it into calm, soothing water.

"This mark I bear on your hand represents your loyalty to me. Please, do not stray. Have courage, and do not be afraid of death."

The presence that I felt soon starts to fade away, and then I'm left alone, to leave myself within the essence of this seemingly eternal abyss, until most likely hours later, I blacked out.

* * *

Date: ?

Time: Sometime around 8 AM

POV: ?

When I returned to consciousness, I felt grass; ocean waves lapped against its shores, while birds chirped serenely. Did I perhaps die and go to the Garden of Eden? No, I could still feel my heartbeat and a faint throbbing pain on the back of my hand.

A question was in my head, and I wanted to answer it, "Where in the love of god am I?"

Feeling as if I was blinking, I recounted what happened before I lost consciousness.

-Flashback-

She looked at Xavier completely serious at that moment, her mouth set in a grim line. "Would you believe me if I said we're in a fanfic right now?"

-End of Flashback-

I wanted to groan. I remembered, my sister Aria and I were dragged into some sort of magical portal, and instead of freaking out like a normal person would have, she had the audacity to stay calm through the whole thing. If I had the voice to speak, I would scream bloody murder at this point; just do to the idiocy of the situation at this point.

However, the two things at this point that I should worry about are if I can move at all, or if I can find Aria. Then together we can search for some sort of civilization. Of course, that probably won't be possible at this point. I still feel weak, and now thinking is starting to even hurt.

"General Kotaff, I swear I saw meteorites fall around this location." A voice nearby my spot said.

"Do you truly wish to make me play your games? Soldier, we only have a matter of minutes before those cursed sell swords come to this part of Gallia, and I fully intend to destroy every single last one of them!" A different, more savage voice spoke this time, the severity frightening me.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" The individuals' footsteps go away, and I unceremoniously let myself drift to sleep, still feeling tired.

* * *

Time: 2 in the afternoon

What made me awaken this time was a horde of yells, with heavy footsteps. I couldn't help but try and fully wake up, because this state of weakness was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Holy Motherfuck…. My head hurts…" That voice most certainly belongs to my sister alright. "Come on bro, wake the hell up." Her bluntness was refreshing, all things considered.

"I would but it hurts to move." My voice sounded hoarse, cracked. I'm surprised I can speak at all.

"Well, I'm standing up perfectly fine and it hurts like hell to walk or talk, heck; even to think. But I'm still able to do it because I'm making myself do it. That means you can do it as well. Now get off your lazy bum and move it. I don't feel like being caught up in all of that action." Her bluntness was also irritating.

Trying to sit up was hard, but I soon find myself standing up on my feet, with a headache that felt like it would split my head open. I slowly open up my eyes, and then find myself in an emerald green forest, with sounds of crashing waves and steel grating against steel in the air.

Before I can try and look at my surroundings more, Aria grabs my attention by dragging my blue backpack to me. "Here, this is more light then my bag, so I can actually drag it."

I go and unzip it first, to make sure nothing is broken. Finding that everything is fine (as well that my phone charger isn't damaged as well), I go and latch my backpack onto my back, nearly falling onto the ground.

Aria walks over to me, face red with determination and sweat, as she drags her luggage towards me. "I looked at my stuff and everything is good, how about you?"

A simple nod from me, and she looks around. "Sooooo, I'm guessing we walk away from the noise?"

I facepalm and walk towards the waves, with Aria shouting at me to wait for her.

* * *

As we reach the beach, anyone with eyes could see the people on the beach were pirates. There were about a dozen of them, with bandannas to eye-patches. They looked like the stereotype of a pirate. All that was missing was a talking parrot.

"Oy, Nedata! I believe that I see two landlubbers o'er there!" Most likely one of his lackey's said.

The main one, with long greyish hair, looked over in our direction. "Aye, that be true matey." He hefts up a large axe, with strange purple liquid dripping off of it. "Let's cut those scallywags down and plunder there gold, and then we go off and ransack those houses o'er thar! Come on bilge rats, let's go!"

With those pirates coming after us, I swallow, feeling dread encompassing my body, "I believe that they can't be reasoned with."

However, Aria lights up like a Christmas tree. "Sweet! Thankfully for the both of us, I know the world we're in! This is Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance!"

I slap my forehead and groan. "I told Mom that you needed therapy…" I mumble underneath my breath.

Whether she hears me or not isn't apparent, because she starts rambling out loud. "Oh my Ashera! I can't wait till we unlock our God-tier powers! Usually by now they should be activating, but most likely with that rocky landing we must have over spent our energy!" Her whole entire face was full of glee, making me assume that she was even crazier than ever.

"Come on, I don't feel like being beheaded today." Grabbing her hand, I turn and start to run, snapping Aria out of her stupor and running with me.

Due to our weakened state though, we don't make it far enough, and the pirates are easily able to catch up with us in a simple few strides.

Nedata strolls right up to us and holds out his axe menacingly, "Come now landlubbers. Do ye honestly think ye could outrun us pirates? Heck, ye landlubbers were as fast as sea slugs!"

Those words stung, however the only concern I had at that moment was to run away with my sister as far away from this location as humanly possible.

The next words that were about to come out of Nedata's mouth however were interrupted when one of his crew members slumped down, an arrow jutting out of the poor man's head.

Nedata, seeing this; seemingly about to order his men to retaliate, wasn't able to get the words out in time as arrows started to rain down from the sky, with strange blasts of wind skewering them. Blood sprayed everywhere, painting the sand red. I couldn't stand it anymore.

After looking at the crimson blood once more, I felt my consciousness slip away, and I blacked out for one last time.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the late update! But good news! I might be able to update this every… two weeks? If not, when I can cause Thank Arceus it's summer! Anyways, please review. It helps my confidence and lets me have insight into your opinions about this story. Yes, I will even accept flames. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait! Kind of had a writer's block, along with having to take care of a young family member. Anyhow, time to continue this!

* * *

_**Last time on Radiant Dreams:**_

**After having been transported to the new world (and probably having been passed out for days) our heroes awaken to a beautiful forest near the coastline… or at least that was the plan, if not for the mini-war that had been going on around them. Deciding to walk away from the ongoing carnage, they reach the beach to find PIRATES! The Nedata Pirates, to be exact. However, before said pirates could even kill them; they are saved by arrows and strange blasts of wind. And after seeing the blood spilled on the ground, Xavier promptly faints! Are their saviors' friend, or foe?**

* * *

POV: Aria's

It's kind of surprising when blood gushes out of damn nowhere, sure. But was it really necessary to pass out from just the sight of it? That small thought kept going through my brain as I looked down at Xavier, shaking my head at him. Now he was going to get sand up his nose.

"Um… Did I get them?" An unsure voice says in front of me, and I quickly remembered that the arrows came from right in front of me. Looking up from my brother's unconscious state; I see a young kid, about 14 years of age with lime green hair and green eyes, with a quiver slung onto his back with a bow in his hand. That was most likely Rolf, and next to him was a guy in black robes with ruby red eyes and long silky black hair with a green book in hand and a weird mark on his forehead. That was probably Soren, who had a piercing gaze written on his face. He then looked at Rolf with that gaze.

"Yes Rolf, the blood struck through several of their vital organs is enough to signify that they are dead, unless you are blind." His voice carried irritation, and Rolf visibly winced at the tone.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just not used to any of this, that's all!" He tried to defend himself, and I literally had the worst time of my life to try and not laugh my ass off of their exchange, seeing as a support for the two of them never existed in the video game.

Soren looked behind him, where Nedata was being subdued by two other figures, one of them dressed in white which to me looked like he had a blanket draped over him, and another guy with green hair with an axe, the two obviously being Boyd and Rhys. "The two of them seem to be fine, let's move on. According to the strategy I suggested to Ike, he and the rest of them should be at the fortress. Let's not waste time."

Soren didn't even glance at me or my brother for another second, with Rolf yelling at him "Soren, there are two civilians! Hey, wait up!" The young teen then ran after the solemn one, leaving me with a passed out brother. Wonderful. Why couldn't my unmatched strength activate so that way I can fly away with my brother on my back?

"Scallywags of the sea are we, an end like this is quite worthy!" Oh, Nedata just died. Looking up once more, I see Rhys and Boyd walking over, with Boyd cleaning his axe with a rag.

"So, finished off those pirates I see?" Well, I might as well get initiated into the mercenaries already. I'll decide with Xavi later if we should tell them the whole entire 'we're from the real world and your all fake' deal. Don't want him to get pissed, not like we wouldn't have to worry about Ike's gang not believing us.

Boyd grinned at me while hefting his axe, obviously about to show off. "Heh, none of them were a match for me! With my strength, they were like flies!"

Rhys simply sighed and responded, "If I wasn't there you would have been dead by their Venin Axes."

Boyd muttered under his breath, "Shut it Rhys…"

I laughed slightly, making my sides hurt. This made me start to cough, as they stopped their one sided bickering to look at me.

Rhys bent down to look at my brother while Boyd looked at me, "Hey, are you okay? My little bro didn't hurt you anywhere, right?"

I quickly shook my head, "Sorry, my brother and I are from Crimea you see, and we managed to migrate to here in Gallia as Crimea was being overrun by Daein... and a little bit a while ago we ran out of gold, so we've been living off of the land with very little success…"

Rhys nodded his head at my big fat lie, making me sigh in relief on the inside. "Yes, I can see exhaustion written on your face. Pardon me real quick, but why is brother unconscious. I can see no real harm on his body." And there is the good old Rhys doctor right there. He seems to be a little less polite though.

I shrugged my shoulders, which hurt a little. "He's like deathly afraid of blood. He saw all of that blood shoot out of their bodies and he was down for the count."

Rhys seemed to understand that and got up, staring at Boyd who had continued to clean his axe. "Boyd, I don't like to do this but it's an emergency." Boyd quickly stopped and walked on over to him. "I'd like you," Rhys then pointed at Xavier, "to carry that young man to the fortress the enemy were protecting earlier and drop him off to Titania. Ask her to carry him on her horse, and request Lethe to escort the two of them to Castle Gallia. Then meet up with Ike and explain the situation." Boyd looked like he was going to complain, but he nodded his head and gently slung my brother on to his right shoulder.

Well, if he was going to be suitcase man… "Hey Boyd?" He looked over at me with a grin. Who boy was this gonna be fun I thought in my head as I smirked weakly at him. "I'm sorry but do you mind if you can carry that as well?" I pointed at my travel bag, which carried all of my essentials, like tampons, candy bars, my 3DS, panties, lingerie, makeup….. Did I bring panties? Eh, I'll look later. He seemed to be sad at that, but walked towards my bag and slung the straps on his left shoulder. "Be careful with it please, there are some keepsakes in there that are important. Just leave it at the place you're going to" He nodded, his face red from the weights on him, and jogged away from the beach.

I then felt someone put my arm over their shoulders, and I saw that Rhys was trying to support me. "No, I'm fine." I can walk, I'm not some princess in an orange dress with green hair that can't do anything for a bazillion chapters in a video game!

Rhys however shook his head, "I can see that you're having difficulty walking on your own. Please, allow me to assist you." Seeing the determination in his eyes told me that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded nevertheless. "Let me just get my brother's bag and we can go." Getting the small blue backpack, I allowed Rhys to help me walk out of the beach and onto a forest path.

* * *

I was kind of thankful that Rhys didn't ask too many questions on the way to that fort thingy. Seriously, what the fuck is that place any who? Last time I remembered, it didn't serve for anything really important for the game. Ugh, I'm probably just too damn tried to remember.

"Mam?" Rhys asks me, and I jolt upwards, grunting in pain. Wait, I was slouching the whole time? He walks me to some grass and makes me sit down, away from the path we were on.

"Yeah?" I mumble, feeling weak. I felt like I wanted to take a nap, and never wake up again.

"I never got the opportunity to ask for you or your brother's names. What are they?" He asked her as he got out a flask of some sort of liquid and handed it to me.

Looking at it, it was a golden bottle. Recognizing it as a vulnerary, I started to gingerly sip it. Suddenly, I felt an energy boost, yet I still felt tired. Kind of tasted like honey in water form. Well, medicine isn't supposed to taste good. "My name's Aria, my brother's name is Xavier."

He nodded and smiled politely at me. "I suppose I should have said this earlier, but it's nice to meet you."

A smile formed on my own lips, "The same to you." Looking down at the bottle in my hand, I frown slightly. "Um, do you want this back?" I say as I offer back the vial.

He shakes his head, pushing the vial away gently. "No, you keep it. It heals with wounds and fatigue, so in the end it's a lifesaver."

"Thanks." I look down at my clothing, and see that I still have on my jeans and red t-shirt. Seeing this, I slip the vial into my jean pocket, wandering if there was an official sack for holding battle items.

Rhys looked at the sky and furrows his brows slightly. "Let us make haste, the sun is starting to go down."

I looked at the sky and frowned. It looked to be about maybe one o' clock in the afternoon at the very least. Well, I guess we do have to make it to Castle Gallia in time.

Getting up, he started to help me walk once more. "Please, I hate to do this to you but go as fast you can. I'll help you to the best of my ability." A nod to him was the only thing I could do, pressure getting to me as we continued along.

* * *

Thankfully, the walk wasn't lasting any longer, I could see the structure closer. Oh, and isn't this where Marcia joined the chapter alongside Mist and Rolf? Please let that be true, then I can ride her pegasus into the sunset as I heft a powerful tome in my hand.

"Mam, we're here. I'm going to drop you off with a man with Oscar. Please, try and rest as much as you possibly can."

I nodded my head weakly, now just realizing the physical and mental strain of being conscious. I felt Rhys trudging me along to someone, that person picking me up and putting me on some sort of thing. Most likely Oscar and his horse, I think to myself as I feel movement all around me. Wow, did he seriously put me on the horse already? Oh fuck it, his back heat feels like a breath of fresh air right now. I feel myself lean against his back, and the everlasting pull of sleep goes over my body like a tidal wave. "This is hers. Make sure not to drop it or her." Boyd's voice goes on through my less than conscious mind. He could be a good friend, I realize as sleep pulls me in for a hug.

* * *

Soren looked at the now asleep girl on leaning on Oscar's back, trying to determine if she was a threat.

Ike, noticing this, looked at Soren. "Soren, are you alright?"

The raven haired teen looked forward, not wanting his only friend to worry about his worries. "Nothing Ike, it's none of your concern."

The blunette shrugged, seemingly dropping the subject. "Alright, just wandering if anything is wrong with you is all."

Soren nodded and picked up his pace, his thoughts still lingering on the girl and the boy that had arrived many minutes ago. The two of them, he thought bitterly, they aren't natural. Their dressed in weird garb, and their belongings are far more advanced than ours. Opening up a black leather book, his personal journal; he decided to make a note later to interrogate the two of them. When they were more readily conscious, that is. As he looked at the unconscious girl once more, he snaps shut the book and frowns at her.

* * *

Well, it seems like Soren is quite suspicious of our heroes! With Aria now being rode off to Castle Gallia, and Xavier seemingly already there, it's a matter of time for the two to get acquainted in the world.

So, as per usual; leave a review because it helps my writing skills! Please tell me if anything i'm doing wrong, whether it be from the characters themselves (whether you believe the siblings to be boring or if you feel like I'm not portraying the in-game cast correctly), how you think of the plot so far, or (obviously) any tips to improve myself on writing. So, to all of you out there, have a nice day!

Quick Note: For those of you who love character development, rejoice! The next few chapters will be full of it, with (sadly) little to no action. Until around chapter six will there be fights full of blood (maybe), swords, and magic.

PS: News to all of you. I'm gonna have to put this story on hold until I get my wi-fi to work again.


	4. Radiant Dreams Discontinued?

Hello everyone, Yamato here. Now, as the title of this may or may not tell you, I've been thinking of discontinuing this fanfic. Now, I know that I'm not the most famous writer ever, and that mostly anybody who goes through fanfiction is gonna look for the more recent stuff, like FE:A or the newer one that's been having trailers all over the place (speculations as to what it is or fans who imagine as to what the adventure would be like with their own imagination with a mix of actual info). Just hear me out.

I have never actually played a fire emblem game, unless you count the small demo on the 3ds for Awakening. I have never had the privilege to own a fire emblem game. So I truly believe that I should stop grasping for straws on a game I can only watch and go on to something else, like maybe Pokémon or Persona. However, for the people who actually like this shit (in my opinion) of a fanfic, you can leave a review stating why or why not I should do this. If I receive enough positive remarks as to why I should continue this, then I will.

However, I will never say that I quit on this fanfic. I will never say that. When I actually do get FE:PoR or RD, then I will most definitely continue this. But as of right now the answer is a definite no. Writing a fanfiction is intended to be fun, but when you try and write a fanfic on a series you've never truly played, it just makes the process tedious and overbearing, well at least to me. I have school coming up on the 17th of this month, and with me moving and everything… just trying to write a few sentences is giving me a headache. So I'll just do something that's easier to write for me, like the above mentioned Pokémon or some other series. To end this off, as always have a wonderful day, and I might write something this week while I still have internet available. If you see nothing, that means life has enveloped me in it's current and won't let me go until winter break.

Sincerely- Yamato Hikari,

The Novice Writer


End file.
